Hidden Love
by Hotkitty
Summary: Two clans......Four vampires.........Two lovers......Set after the series. PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R I KNOW THE SUMMARY SUCKS BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT 2 WRITE!SO REVIEW ME PPL!
1. Prologue Part 1

A/N HELLO PPL!  
  
This is my second Flint fic so far and I will be updating Bloodpact soon (cuz ive received the 7th review) but i was working on this. I hope that ill get a fair amount of reviews 4 this first chappie 2 egg me onto posting up the next so PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW ME!!! If u review me ill look at ur ficcies an If I like em ill review em!!  
  
SO REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
  
Well enough of my yabbering(is that even a word) and on with da ficcie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hidden Love;  
  
Darkness.  
  
Darkness.  
  
It was pitch black everywhere.  
  
Even the floor was pitch black and it was as though she was standing on nothing.  
  
She looked up. It was as though it was a never-ending pit.  
  
She looked down. It was the same there. You couldn't tell where the floor joined onto the walls, if there were any walls.  
  
It was all the same shade of black.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself. It was cold, ever so cold.  
  
Especially considering what she was wearing.  
  
She was clad in a long shimmering black armless dress, a locket shaped as a fang wrapped around her thin neck.  
  
She looked back.  
  
There was no sign of the place she had come from and when she looked forwards it seemed as though there was nothing in front of her.  
  
There was a sudden bustle of wind and her teeth began to chatter.  
  
Suddenly she spotted something.  
  
She reached out her hand and grabbed the object blowing in the wind.  
  
As soon as she grabbed it she suddenly dropped it as a sharp pain went through her fingertips.  
  
She looked at the fallen object and back at her hands.  
  
It was a rose, a single red rose.  
  
She had pricked her finger on some of the thorns and a bright speck of blood could be seen where she hurt herself.  
  
She bent down, this time picking it where the thorns would not prick her.  
  
Attached to the rose was a small piece of paper.  
  
She unfolded it, it read;  
  
I'm right behind you.  
  
She suddenly looked back and there he was his sword in hand and his cape blowing about him.  
  
"So Sara you made it, so happy that you could come,"  
  
His black bangs fell over his handsome face and as he grinned his pearly white teeth could be seen, as well as his two oversized canines.  
  
*******  
  
"Where's Sara?" Asked Tony as he scoured her room for any signs of where the young teen had ran off to.  
  
"Don't ask me I haven't seen her all morning. Or last night at that," replied Flint as he threw some biscuits into his mouth and munched delightedly.  
  
"Um, maybe we should phone Merloch, maybe he might know," suggested Tony picking up the phone and tossing it between his hands, a worried frown playing across his face.  
  
"How would Merloch know?" asked Flint.  
  
"It's a possibility," replied Tony as he dialled the number and held the reciever to his ear.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hi Merloch this is Tony,"  
  
"Tony.."  
  
"Tony Goodman,"  
  
"Who's Tony Goodman?"  
  
"Sara's twin brother,"  
  
"Sara has a twin?"  
  
"In other words im the brown haired guy who tags along with Flint on his missions there satisfied!"  
  
"Oh you mean the short ugly kid."  
  
"I AM NOT UGLY AND I AM DEFINETLY NOT SHORT!"  
  
"Ouch you don't have to shout!"  
  
"Hey im paying a bill on this phone so quit the wisecracks! Now tell me what have you done with my sister!"  
  
"What sister!"  
  
"SARA!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to your sister Sara now leave me alone you psychopath!"  
  
And with that he hung up.  
  
"Let me try," said Flint taking the phone from the fuming Tony.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME MY BLOOD WELL TOUGH I DON'T HAVE ANY IM A VAMPIRE!"  
  
"Um Merloch its Flint."  
  
"Oh um, its you, what a pleasant surprise and how may I be of assistance to you at *Merloch glances at watch* 7 am in the morning."  
  
"Sorry to disturb you but do you know where Sara is?"  
  
"Isn't she with you?"  
  
"No she's been missing all night,"  
  
"Wait. Let me get dressed and I'll come over. Oh and be careful with your phone some psychopath phoned me this morning about his missing sister and I don't think you'd want to give your number to him. He might be a murderer or worst yet a rapist!"  
  
"Errh. Thanks for the concern Merloch."  
  
"Okay I'll be right over. And you better not of lost her or I'll kill you! The only reason that I haven't had her marry me yet is that 15 is considered to young an age in this place. Oof what is this world coming to!"  
  
"Um, that's nice. Well goodbye Merloch."  
  
But Merloch had already hung up.  
  
"What a jerk," said Tony.  
  
"Well we better wait for him to come then we'll look around the neighbourhood. She might have gone round to one of her friends or something."  
  
"I doubt it. Sara's not the type to just go off without telling us," replied Tony.  
  
"It's a possibility," said Flint.  
  
They waited for a while in which they had breakfast then Merloch arrived and they decided to start searching.  
  
"Have you phoned her friends?" asked Merloch.  
  
"I've done Kate, Stacy and Louise and I've got Amelia, Angela, Rachel and Lisa left," replied Tony furiously typing the number in the keypad.  
  
The screen began to whizz and a pretty blue eyed brunette in her pyjamas appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello this Amelia here."  
  
"Hi Amelia this is Sara's brother Tony," said Tony.  
  
The brunette looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Sara Goodman," added Tony.  
  
"Oh, her. What does she want,"  
  
"I'm guessing you're angry with her."  
  
"Angry. ANGRY! WHY WOULDN'T I BE BLOOMIN ANGRY AFTER SHE TOTALLY BLEW ME OFF YESTERDAY!"  
  
"Yesterday, what did she do?"  
  
"I WAS BLOODY TALKIN TO HER AND IT WAS AS IF SHE WAS IN A WORLD OF HER OWN! AND THEN GUESS WHAT SHE SAID,"  
  
"Errh, what did she say?"  
  
"Well she said 'Oh please Amelia I haven't got time to listen to your trivial problems I've got much more important things to take care of so please not now.' And she kept rambling on about this guy and this dream thingie and she said something about a portal and that if I wanted I could come over and check it out with her cuz she didn't want to do it on her own. But by then I was totally pissed so I said that she could do whatever she was going on about on her own because I couldn't give a about her problems since it wasn't like she cared about mine."  
  
"So wait what did she say about this portal thing?" Asked Tony.  
  
"I dunno I wasn't really paying attention. Why? Has something happened to her?"  
  
"She's been missing all night and she's not here at the moment. We just reckoned she was round yours or something,"  
  
"Seriously? Have you like phoned Angela she might know cuz they are after all good friends."  
  
"I'll try that but I don't have her number."  
  
"I'll give it to you. It's the least I can do."  
  
After giving Angela's number Amelia hung up.  
  
"I'll phone Angela, Flint you stay with me in case we get any leads and Merloch you have a look round the park and all in case she's there," said Tony.  
  
Once Merloch had left Tony began to type in the numbers.  
  
Just as he reached the third number there was a sudden banging on the door and it was flung open.  
  
Tony abandoned the keypad and ran to the doorway accompanied by a very distressed Flint.  
  
Lying on the doormat was an unconcious Sara.  
  
A trickle of blood fell from her mouth and she was wearing a black dress, which was ripped, in various places.  
  
Standing above her was an unearthly handsome young man.  
  
His shining black bangs fell over his dark eyes cloaking his face in shadow, he looked about 16/17 a dark purple cape was wrapped around his strong shoulders and he wore a violet suit. In his hands he held a sword.  
  
Upon seeing them approach a rakish grin spread across his handsome shadowed features, a glint of his pearly white fangs reflected by the sun.  
  
"Sara will tell you what happened and the terms of it all I'm just here to escort her home and remember Merloch isn't to know of this or else I'll come back and kill you capice?" he said in a cold bored voice.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER YOU SON OF A.." but before Tony could continue the young vampire had disappeared leaving where he had been a single, red, rose...  
  
TBC.  
  
AN So what did ya think???????  
  
Good, bad, lower than your dogs poopoo(if so don't tell me if you review because ill be seriously offended) your baby sister/brother who cant write could do better(don't tell me that either)  
  
So REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
COME ON IM THE ONLY AUTHOR IN THIS FORUM EVEN BOTHERING TO UPDATE AND GIVE U LOT ANY FLINT FICS (no offence intended) AND ACTUALLY UPDATE THEM SO I DESERVE A BIT OF RECOGNITION looks hopeful  
  
PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And if u haven't already u can check out my other Flint fic (Merloch/Sara) Bloodpact.  
  
Wellz ttyl. AND REVIEW!!! 


	2. Prologue part 2

AN THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT I WANT TO GET THIS BIT DONE AND DUSTED. So im working on the proper chapter 1 and there'll be more mystery anywayz this is just to make it a tad more creepy so enjoy!  
  
Hidden Love;  
  
Prologue Part 2;  
  
Just a few more steps..  
  
Her hands shook as she steadied the tray.  
  
1,2,3,4. As she counted each step the fear welled up inside of her. 9, 10, 11, 12.. Slowly down.  
  
Onto the landing.1 step 2 step 3 step.  
  
She held out her hand steadying the tray with her other and slowly turning the knob then pushing open the door.  
  
A step forwards..A creaking floorboard..  
  
Her heart leapt with fear suddenly but only for a moment as she realised it was she who had made the sound.  
  
Tiptoeing into the kitchen she set the tray onto a shelf, then turned and stopped with a jerk.  
  
Laying on the cupboard was a single red rose.  
  
A note wasn't attached but it got the message past quite quickly as Sara ran to her room and slammed shut the door she knew that she had to tell them sooner or later she had to..... 


	3. Chapter 1

AN/FINALLY HERE IT IS THE 1ST PROPER CHAPTER SO enjoy and most importantly.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Hidden Love  
  
Chapter 1;  
  
19 years later..........  
  
Caul tugged the reins of the horse sending it stampeding forwards into the countryside.  
  
It was already midday and he was no where near his destination even though he had promised to be there by 3:00.  
  
He tugged harder as the horse galloped across the wide road surrounded by clusters of trees.  
  
Caul smiled as he inhaled the soft air of the countryside full of its lustrous scents and clear fresh smell, so different from the dirty, congested air of Zabania City.  
  
He closed his eyes allowing the fresh summers breeze play with his soft, pitch black hair.  
  
As they reached the corner of the road the horse swiftly curved its way round but as they reached the other side Caul just about caught the shape of a figure crossing the road a bucket of water swinging in her hands. He hurriedly pulled at the reins causing the horse to stop but not avoiding a slight collision with the figure and the water hurtling over her head.  
  
"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" She screamed pulling it off.  
  
Caul hurriedly got off of his horse and made his way to the cursing female.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry are you hurt?"  
  
"No, but I'm bloody freezing and I'll have to go back to the well to get some more water you ass! Can't you watch where you're going!" She exclaimed brushing her dark violet hair from her face.  
  
"Um do you want a ride to the well thing and I can take you wherever you need to go on my horse. It is after all the least I can do," he said hurriedly.  
  
He was met with a cold glare, her impenetrable blackish purple eyes bore into his skin and after a while the icy glare softened a little, her blackish purple eyes went into a deep navy. "Well it is the least you can do," she sighed.  
  
She then flipped back her dark violet hair and with one swift movement leapt onto the stallion her long legs curving round its neck.  
  
Caul mounted the horse and indicated for her to hold on as they galloped into the woods.  
  
After following her directions for a few minutes they finally reached a well surrounded by trees.  
  
The girl jumped off of the horse her long legs landing gracefully on the ground as she ran towards the well, the bucket swinging in her hands.  
  
She wore a purple armless dress, which was rather tight around the waist and went in a sort of slanted pattern when it came to her legs leaving one leg bare. The material was a lighter violet than her hair which had been let down with two brooches at the front which supported two chunks of her hair whilst the rest was behind.  
  
After a while she had filled the bucket and made her way back to the horse.  
  
She then gave him the directions to her house and they once again made their way through the wood.  
  
After a few minutes they finally reached her house or rather her mansion.  
  
Caul could see it was just as big as his house with lots of doors, windows and a couple of balconies.  
  
It was then that it hit him. He was late!  
  
Caul hurriedly turned the horse round but before he could leave she quickly stopped him.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't leave without telling me your name that's just plain rude!" She exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh sorry its Caul and what about yours?"  
  
"Ebony. Ebony Holmes,"  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Ebony. I'll see you around some time."  
  
"Doubt it but see ya!"  
  
She then made her way to the door as Caul furiously tugged at the reins and galloped off into the distance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caul knocked at the door of the great mansion and gulped as he heard voices from inside.  
  
The door was flung open by a tall 16 year old with long, wavy, dark magenta hair who was wearing a short tight black dress and wrist length, fingerless black gloves. Her eyes were thickly outlined in black and she was wearing a shiny substance on her lips.  
  
"Hey Caul. I think your late," she said sarcastically as he made his way in.  
  
"I kinda gathered that V," he replied as he hung up his coat.  
  
"Whoa it was a sarcastic comment. Now come on mum and dad are inside. Anyway you're only 2 hours late," she said as they made their way inside.  
  
As soon as he entered his ears were filtered with shouts.  
  
"CAUL YOU'RE HERE! WE WERE SO WORRIED! VIERA CAME AT 2 AND LOOK AT THE TIME ITS 5 WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" Screamed his mum.  
  
Calen nodded, "Your mother and I were worried sick!" he exclaimed.  
  
After a large bout of lectures they finally settled down and began to eat after which Caul was lead to his old room.  
  
As soon as he got there he slumped onto the bed and stretched his arms.  
  
Even when he was 19 his mother was over protective, he thought brushing a few stray black bangs from his face.  
  
Caul closed his eyes the exhaustion wearing down at him but before he fell asleep for some reason a thought occurred to him.  
  
What had been the girls name, yes Ebony. She looked around about his age probably a year or so younger and it looked like she came from quite a rich background so maybe she might be here just temporarily like him to visit her parents like him. And maybe just maybe she might go to Zabania after the holidays were over like most people their age.  
  
Only maybe, he thought and with that thought he fell fast asleep.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N Its gonna get better I know its slightly boring at the moment but it'll get better and it WILL link with flint the time detective so just be patient everything will be explained shortly!  
  
Sos only one thing left to say!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
PS thanx 4 all the reviews so far!  
  
AND REVIEW AGAIN! 


End file.
